We'll Have Tonight
by Halawen
Summary: Bianca, Spinner and Clare are all at Jay's party and all are upset. When they all end up drunk and in the same bedroom sadness, anger and frustration turn to sexual heat! What will they think when they wake up sober? Also featuring Owen & Jay. Smut shot.


**Welcome to tonight's shot, it's the last smut shot for a while tomorrow night will be fluff with a bit of drama. Then we'll have a lot of drama with some fluff.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 ***Bianca and Drew never got back together he did break up with Katie and Bianca is dating Ron-Ron**

 ***Spinner never married Emma but did break up with Jane. He runs The Dot along with Peter; the two are partners and have opened a second location.**

 ***Eli took drugs ran naked through the school and broke up with Clare**

 ***This shot is mostly smut with Spinner, Clare and Bianca consider this your warning**

 **Now on with the smut!**

 **We'll Have Tonight**

 **(OWEN)**

I ran into Jay Hogart at the gym a couple days ago, we hadn't talked in three years. Didn't matter he recognized me and invited me to his party tonight. The door was open so I went right in.

"Hey Owen good to see you, party's just getting started," Jay grins putting his hand on my shoulder and handing me a beer. "Hey Spinner," Jay says and I turn to see Spin walk in. He still runs The Dot but he's not usually behind the counter anymore so I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Hi Jay, Owen right?"

"Yeah good to see you Spin," I nod.

Spinner says he wants a beer so the three of us walk into the house and Jay takes Spin into the kitchen. I walk around the party saying hi to the few people that are here. I don't know anyone here besides Spinner and Jay but a couple of guys are talking about hockey so I join into the conversation. I'm talking to them still when Bianca comes in and she seems to have started the party a little early.

"Hey it's my Owen," Bianca grins running over to me with a bottle in her hand.

"Hi B got started early I see," I comment as she hugs me tightly.

"I just found out that fucking Ron-Ron has been cheating on me for over a month," Bianca says keeping an arm around me and taking another swig from her bottle.

"That sucks I'm sorry."

"It does fucking suck, men fucking suck did you know that men fucking suck?" She says taking another drink from her bottle.

"We do suck but I think you've had enough of this already," I tell her taking the bottle from her and she sticks her tongue out at me for doing so. I pick her up setting her on the sofa and go into the kitchen to get her some water. "I know you want to drown your sorrows but just don't leave the party," I instruct handing her the water.

"I promise," she replies and takes a few sips of water.

When the door opens again I look over and see Clare Edwards of all people walk in. I'm surprised to see her at this party I don't think she knows anyone here, well aside from maybe Spin from The Dot. Of course the entire school knows that Eli went running naked through the school and then got in a fight with Clare resulting in a breakup.

"Hey Clare, I know Eli was a dick but I'm not sure this is the place for you," I warn her seeing as most of the people here are in their twenties and mechanic friends of Jay's.

"I was invited," she tells me.

"Hey Clare," Jay grins coming over to hug her.

"Hi Jay, I need a drink," she replies.

"We can do that, come on Sean and Spin are here," Jay comments putting an arm around her and walking into the party. I glance over at Bianca who is still drinking water on the sofa and then I follow Clare and Jay into the kitchen.

"I'll take one of those," Clare says taking the drink from Spin's hand. She takes a sip and makes a face, "Yech got anything sweeter?"

"Here try this," Sean says pouring her a glass of Kahlua.

"Thanks Sean," she smiles kissing his cheek and then she hugs Spinner.

"I didn't realize you guys knew Clare so well," I remark as Clare starts sipping her drink.

"I dated Clare's sister for almost a year and became close to Clare. We've been hanging out a lot since I've been back and I introduced her to Jay and Sean.

"Huh. Cool."

 **(CLARE)**

"I have to pee now," I announce after two cups of Kahlua and feeling very tipsy suddenly.

"Washroom is down the hall second door on the right," Jay tells me and I nod leaving the boys to talk.

I carefully find my way to the hall and after opening a door to a closet I actually do find the washroom. I go in, lock the door and lean against it before taking a wobbly walk the couple of feet to the toilet to pee. I wash my hands but I don't return to the party, I'm beginning to think that a party was a bad idea and I shouldn't be here. I was very upset at Eli's behavior and how he broke up with me but now I'm tipsy and I don't want to be in a living room with a bunch of twentysomethings I don't know. I decide I should lay down for a bit as the world is spinning, so I open a door finding a dark bedroom and stumble in and onto the bed. It's not until I'm on the bed that I realize I'm not alone and someone else is lying down.

"Who's that?" The person asks and I recognize the voice as Bianca's.

"It's Bianca Clare, no wait I'm Clare and you're Bianca," I correct myself.

"Hey Clare, you understand my anger, men suck don't they? They just suck," Bianca complains and she sounds even drunker than I am.

"High school boys definitely suck," I agree rolling over to face her and she faces me. The only light in the room is the ambient light coming from outside.

"They are immature, lying, crazy pricks who think with the head between their legs," she says pointing between her legs. "If they thought more with this head," she remarks pointing to her head, "the world be a much better place."

"Yes they do think with that little head much too much and they never know what they want, they tell you they're all in and then they go and take drugs with some grade nine stoner," I gripe.

We continue grousing about how high school boys are stupid and then I begin to get uncomfortable in my clothes. I try kicking off my shoes but they buckle and I can't get them off.

"What are you doing?" Bianca questions.

"I want my shoes off," I whine.

"Hold on I'll do it, I have way more experience being drunker than you do," she says moving down to my feet and taking my shoes off. "All better, now your feet can breathe, you have soft skin; did you know your skin is soft?" She asks taking her own shoes and socks off and crawling up on the bed to lie next to me.

"I do have soft skin, Eli used to like my soft skin," I comment caressing my fingers on my arm. "Too bad it wasn't enough to keep him from doing drugs and telling me I'm what's wrong with our relationship," I grumble and then my fingers start caressing Bianca's arm, "You're soft too."

"Girls are soft, guys suck and girls are soft," Bianca says now caressing my arm as I'm caressing hers.

"I'm hot now, why does drunk-ahol make you hot?" I fuss as I sit up and try to get my blouse open so I can take it off. It's not working and I'm getting frustrated.

"Fair Clare stop fussing I got it," Bianca says getting up on her knees and gripping my blouse she rips it open. Buttons pop off and the blouse opens with the sound of tearing fabric. It's one of my favorite blouses but I'm not angry at all I find it hilarious and begin giggling. Bianca starts giggling too and she gets her shirt off tossing it across the room which we also find hysterical and we're laughing harder. "These jeans are uncomfortable, why did they invent skinny jeans they're barely comfortable when you're standing perfectly still," Bianca says when we've stopped laughing. She lies on her back attempting to get her jeans off but it's not working. In her drunken state she's not able to get them off she's just rolling them down.

"I'll get them," I tell her taking the jeans at the ankles and tugging them down her legs. I tug them with so much force I fall off the bed with her jeans still in my hand and we both being laughing hysterically again. I let go of her jeans and stand up while we're still laughing and stand up to crawl back onto the bed but Bianca crawls to the end and grabs my hips.

"Wait wait we need to get your skirt off so you're naked like me, we should be naked together," Bianca says. If I was sober I'd be objecting of course if I was sober I'd never have started getting undressed in the first place. Bianca takes my skirt and tries to figure out how to get it off, she can't seem to find the latch and zipper on the side of the skirt and I'm laughing too hard to tell her where it is. Bianca gives up after a moment and grabs the skirt tugging at it with all the strength she has and it rips enough that she can get it down my hips. I step out of it when it falls to my ankles and then get back on the bed.

"We're almost naked now," I comment.

"No we're just half naked, to be nearly naked we'd have to let our breasteses free," Bianca says and takes off her bra. She tosses it across the room just as the door opens and Spinner comes in. Bianca's bra lands on his head and he steps into the room.

"I had too many shots too fast," Spinner says taking Bianca's bra from his head as he closes the door and walks to the bed. "I work long and crazy shifts Peter's still gone in Regina he barely does anything I do all the running of both The Dots. I get a night off and I suck at holding my liquor now, I used to be able drink with the best of them. What are you two doing in here?" Spinner asks crawling onto the bed between us. "Are you two naked?"

"Just about, but if you're going to be in here you need to get as naked as we are," Bianca asserts as she grips Spinner's shirt and gets it over his head.

Spinner shrugs and kicks off his shoes and gets his socks off then his jeans come off and now he's just in his boxers. I look at Spinner's chest in the moonlight and grin. Reaching out my fingers and tracing the lines around his muscles, Spinner smiles and I bite my lip.

"I'm going to part with a nasty little secret Spinner," I whisper. "I had the mostest hugest crush on you when I was in grade nine but you only saw me as little bitty kid," I comment holding fingers about an inch apart to indicate small.

"You're not a little kid no more and you much sssetzier…not wait that's not right. You're much sexier than Darcy," Spinner grins as he lies on his back between Bianca and I who are propped on our sides.

"You know Clare needs to be nakeder like us," Bianca comments as she reaches over and tugs on my bra strap.

"Yes she does," Spinner remarks and reaches behind me unhooking my bra. Now that it's open Bianca slides it off my shoulders and tosses it behind her.

My breasts fall free, Spinner grins and puts his hand at the back of my neck pulling me down to kiss him. Our lips join and I adjust a little going onto my knees to better kiss Spinner. I feel Bianca move on the bed, she lies with her head on Spinner's chest, I can feel her hair tickling my legs. I have no idea what she does with her other hand but with one hand she reaches out and cups my breast. I moan into the kiss, my body convulsing ever so slightly at the feel of her fingers on my tender flesh. My lips part and Spinner's tongue moves in deepening the kiss, Bianca moans and I open my eyes for just a second just barely able to see that Spinner is playing with Bianca's breasts.

My eyes close again, Bianca's fingernails scratch lightly down my breasts and torso and a breath hitches in my throat. My lower stomach muscles tighten and my back arches anticipating more. Spinner reaches over and grips my other breast, fondling and gently tweaking the nipple. I moan into the kiss but as I'm using my hands to help support myself I can't use my hands to touch either of them and I'd like to. I would move but Bianca's hand begins to wander down my abdomen and every muscle her fingers brush over tenses with erotic expectation. Her fingertips stop at my panties but on briefly, using her nails she lifts my panties and they comb through my pubic hair. When her finger brushes over my clit I moan softly, but when she presses on the bundle of nerves and hooks another finger into my pussy I break the kiss with Spinner to moan loudly.

"She's quite wet," Bianca grins at Spinner as she removes her hand from my panties.

"I want to taste," Spinner remarks and he sits up as I lie on my side.

Bianca also lies on her side; Spinner is sitting between our legs. Bianca grins at me brushing her fingers into my hair and I reach over playing with her breasts as I wanted to do when I was on my hands and knees. My lips meet Bianca's in a sweetly sultry kiss while Spinner pulls my panties down my legs. When my panties are off he lifts one of my legs, spreading my pussy lips with his fingers and then his strong, thick tongue gently probes into me. I moan and my body lurches slightly as it's overcome by pleasure. I continue kissing Bianca but look down to see Bianca lifting her legs and putting them over Spinner. While he's holding me with one arm, his tongue buried deep in my pussy, his other hand pushes Bianca's panties aside and he begins fingering her. Bianca moans, contorting slightly and deepening her kiss with me. Spinner's tongue is rapidly bringing me to pleasure; I shake and moan, gripping Bianca's breasts and toying with them. She plays with one of my breasts with one hand while her other grips tightly into my hair. Spinner's tongue and fingers work our holes expertly and both Bianca and I begin to tremble. My body starts to go tense and I move my hands afraid to hurt her if I grip her breasts too tightly at the moment of climax. I grab her hair and take Spinner's hand; Bianca also takes her other hand from my breast and grabs my arm. Bianca and I break our kiss crying out in blissful orgasmic climax, a mixture of the other's name and Spinner's rolling off the end.

"Mmm Clare tastes like honey and hot cinnamon rolls," Spinner grins licking his lips, "now let's see what Bianca tastes like."

Spinner takes my leg off of him, and sits up grabbing Bianca's panties and tugging them down her legs. He lies on his stomach and directs Bianca to lie on her back with her legs over his shoulders. He grips her waist and I know exactly when his tongue shoots into her because her body contorts and she cries out.

"Ah fuck," she exhales with as her eyes go half lidded.

I move closer to Bianca, staying on my side but my body is nuzzled right next to hers, I move down a little putting my head on her chest and massaging one of her breasts while I kiss and lick the other. Bianca is moaning in long purring chains, occasionally Spinner's name or mine will exhale off her lips. She must still be sensitive after her first orgasm because she's quaking and shaking the bed. Spinner lets go of her with one arm and reaches over stroking along my legs and they open for him, inviting him to touch me, eager for him to do so. His fingers crawl up my leg and then dance in my juices before three of his fingers penetrate into me. I moan and tremble, my body shakes and I lightly bite Bianca's breast in reaction to Spinner's entry. Bianca grips into my hair again, her body jerking wildly and her back arching high. Spinner's tongue and fingers are busy again but we're both wet and sensitive from previous orgasms and it only takes a few moments before I feel ready to explode yet again. Bianca reaches climax first muffling her screams of rapturous carnality by turning her head into the pillow. I muffle my orgasmic cry against her breast just a few seconds later.

"Bianca tastes like cherries," Spinner grins.

"You know we've both orgasmed twice now and you appear to be extremely hard," Bianca comments still slightly out of breath. She sits up barely touching the tent in Spinner's boxers and he moans sort of doubling in on himself. "Your turn," Bianca says taking Spinner by his shoulders and pushing him to his back.

She looks at me with a grin and kisses me as we both get Spinner's boxers off. The funny thing is I don't think any of us are drunk anymore but we're so far gone into the pleasure of it all we aren't stopping either. I watch with excitement and lascivious interest as Bianca curls her fingers around the base of Spinner's cock and then she lowers her head. As her lips envelop the soft pink mushroom head of his man-meat Spinner's head goes back into the pillow, his eyes flutter and go half-lidded and he makes a sort of choking moan. As Bianca begins to bob her head up and down, twisting her hand on him Spin moans a little louder and then reaches up grabbing the back of my head pulling me down to kiss him. He kisses me hard, almost desperately as Bianca sucks him off. He must have been extremely horny, although getting both of us off twice I can imagine why, because after a few moments he makes a guttural moan and his body jerks violently. He breaks the kiss and Bianca and I sit up and the same time. We smile at each other and both of us yawn.

"I think we should get some sleep," Spinner says.

Spinner moves over and I lie down next to him and Bianca next to me. We all get under the blanket and I fall asleep within a few minutes. I don't wake up until the door opens the next morning.

"Sorry I thought this was the washroom," Owen says and begins to close the door and then opens it again. "Holy fuck what the…why are…okay I seriously have to pee but I'll be right back to hear this story," he says closing the door again.

"Last night was fun," Bianca grins.

"Very fun, I did naughty things with two very hot girls it was a great way to blow off some steam," Spinner remarks kissing my neck.

"It was fun," I comment biting my lip a little. I'm slightly embarrassed to be lying naked and sandwiched between Bianca and Spinner, mostly though I just feel good. When my stomach growls Bianca goes under the covers to kiss my belly. "Guess all the activity last night made me hungry," I laugh.

"We should get dressed and get something to eat; I wonder how many other people stayed the night. Maybe we should go to breakfast with Owen and tell him what happened," Bianca comments.

"That sounds good but I'm going to need something to wear all my clothing got torn off last night," I remind Bianca and then the door opens again.

"Okay I want to hear everything, well almost everything," Owen says closing the door and leaning against it.

"We need to eat let's get some breakfast and we'll tell you everything over breakfast but first can you see if Jay has something Clare can wear? I kind of ripped her clothes off last night."


End file.
